Hellfire
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: After winning the UTAPRI award, STARISH changed. They abandoned Haruka and now, she wants revenge. But can she really take revenge on the friends she once had? HarukaxTokiya, OCxOC. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Revenge

**Hellooooo! It just came to me that I haven't made a fic that has haruka in it, so here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own UtaPri**

* * *

After winning the UtaPri award, STARISH became more popular. They became popular not only in Japan but around the whole world. Somewhere in the middle, they lost their passion for music. They forgot about their purpose for music, to make people happy. Their egos became big, thinking that no one would ever beat them...

They also took Nanami Haruka for granted. They didn't appreciate her songs anymore and because of this Haruka was sad. Deciding that STARISH doesn't need her anymore, she quit it. She just couldn't take it anymore... At that time, she really hated Music. It was the thing that pulled them apart.

She wants revenge... She'll make them pay and realize their mistakes... And there's only one way to do that...

Make a new group.

She'll make sure that the group would challenge STARISH. And it'll probably be easier since she has Quartet Night, which has now retired, by her side. Ai became the new head of the Shining Agency, Camus returned to Permafrost, Ranmaru worked as a manager for artists and Reiji became a manager just like Ranmaru and also became a choreographer and a composer, working behind the scenes.

They agreed to this plan. They decided to search for prodigies to beat STARISH. Girl prodigies that is. Shining Agency lacks girl groups. Actually, they have none. But now, they're going to have one.

* * *

**Short chapter is short! So, review!**


	2. Love Is All! Quartet Night!

**Thank you for the reviews! It was very appreciated!**

* * *

Ai Mikaze stared down at the stack of paper in front of him. He really regrets the decision of being the new head of the agency. Why was he the one chosen, you ask? Because he was young, which means he could go for it for more years, and he was practically the most reliable one. It has been three years since the former Headmaster, Shining Saotome, has passed away. In his funeral, no one wore black, instead,they all wore a red polka-dotted shirt as a tribute to Shining's hard work (remember the pattern of his necktie? It was red with white polka-dots).

When he became the new head of the agency, Quartet Night was already retired. They didn't part ways because they have to, they parted because of STARISH. Ai was actually going to refuse the offer, but the others told him to take it because they are going to disband. STARISH became so popular that all of the bands of Saotome Agency was overshadowed and therefore, went downhill. It was also the cause of Shining's death. He had a heart attack when Tokiya said, "There is no other that could beat us. The only ones who can is us."

Ever since STARISH beat HEAVENS in the UtaPri award, they weren't the same. At first, it was all fun and games and their love for music but now, it was the fame, fortune and money. He was actually shocked when Syo said to him, "Back off! Who cares what a 'has been' idol thinks?", when he confronted him about the issue.

He sighed. He can do these tomorrow. He called his secretary and told her to arrange all the files, cancel all meetings, etc. The red-haired woman nodded and quickly complied. Ai picked up his dress coat and tucked his phone in the pocket. He walked out of his office and the building.

His appearance hasn't really change much. He just grew taller for 7 centimeters, making him 185 centimeters tall. A faint smile crossed his handsome baby face as he thought about Syo. The blonde haired idol grew 10 centimeters taller, making him 171 centimeters, without the heels. His smile was barely noticeable, but it was there. He thought back to the times when he used to call him a midget. Syo is now 19 years old while Ai is 18. Its funny how Syo is older but smaller than him.

He walked towards his car and unlocked it, hopping into the passenger seat. He slammed his face on the steering wheel before inserting the keys in the ignition and turning on the engine. He waited for a few more minutes before driving towards his penthouse.

* * *

Ranmaru Kurosaki mumbled something incoherent as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. How long was this interview going to take? He has been sitting here for 5 minutes but to him, it seems like 5 hours. His client, Tachibana Rin, was a fast rising star. She only debuted 2 months ago and her songs are already skyrocketing. Though she is popular, she's not popular enough to beat those brats STARISH. They disbanded because of them. The ungrateful brats even dared to bad-mouth their seniors.

The whole Quartet Night became successful even after disbanding. Camus still worked under Shining Agency, but as a talent scout. The foreign man went back to Permafrost for his wedding. Yes, Camus is now a married man. His wife is very beautiful and nice. Camus told them that he'd be back in two weeks. Ai is now the head of Shining industry. And did he make the Industry as popular as heck. With Ai as the head, Shining Industries is now the most successful industry in Japan. He was the one who fixed the disbanding issues. With Camus' help, they scouted for a lot of fresh faces that made the industry popular.

Reiji is now a free-lance manager, composer and a choreographer. The brunette, despite being 28 already, still has no family of his own. Though he does have girlfriends but he breaks up with them in just a short span. Reiji has made a lot of stars popular. He also made a lot of popular songs and choreographed for a lot of bands, including HEAVENS and STARISH.

What happened to HEAVENS? Well they became popular but not popular enough. STARISH (or as Ranmaru likes to call them STARSHIT)

Ranmaru became a manager. He made a lot of stars, actually, anyone who became his client becomes popular. His favorite client is Rin. Not because her name sounds like Ren's, definitely not. It was because of her undying love for music. Despite being 14 years old and having a longer way to go, whenever she sings, people are often amazed. Her passion for music is very admirable. He remembers the old STARISH because of her. Though he wonders, if she did became very very popular, to the point of surpassing STARISH, will she be the same or will she become like STARISH?

* * *

Reiji sighed as he wiped the beads of sweat rolling off of his face. The dance is perfect. STARISH asked him, or forced him, to choreograph for them again. He felt his heart sink when his beloved 'little brother' Otoyan didn't even smiled at him.

He must say, after STARISH won the UtaPri award, their attitude became horrible. Actually, their attitude became worse than HEAVENS, whose ego mellowed down after their defeat. He actually prefers HEAVENS now more than STARISH. They were actually nice if you appeal to their better side. Nagi is very cute and cuddly in the inside, it was just his reflex to act narcissistic around people whom he deems as threats. Eiichi is very caring but he doesn't let outsiders show. Kira... He likes to crack jokes a lot. He has inferiority complex which causes him to not talk much and he can't crack muck jokes on stage because of stage fright. According to Nagi, when they were in the academy, Kira fainted on stage for their musical play. Nagi screams like a girl when he sees bugs and Eiichi videos it every time for blackmail. They actually act like brothers. Nagi being the youngest, Kira the middle child and Eiichi the oldest.

How did he know all this? He was asked to be their manager/composer when they heard he retired. At first, Reiji was reluctant but as he learned their true colors, he slowly started to begin to love them as much as he loved STARISH and Quartet Night.

He misses STARISH... He wants their old personalities back... Especially their passion for music...

And he'll do anything to take it back...

* * *

Camus sighed again as his phone rang for the umpteenth time. Can't Mikaze understand that he can't go back today because he just booked for a flight earlier? Not to mention that him and his new wife, Zyra, haven't spent much quality time together. Heck, they haven't even planned on where they were going to spend their honeymoon next year! Well, that part could wait. Deciding that the phone won't stop ringing and Mikaze won't stop calling unless he answers, he picked it up and answered, "Hello?!"

"Camus-san?" said a female voice that definitely does not belong to Mikaze. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity then asked, "Who is this?"

"Its me, Haruka Nanami." the other line answered. He looked at the ceiling, pondering for a moment until he registered who it was.

"Oh. What is it that you need from me, Nanami-san?" he asked. Ever since she retired from being STARISH's composer, he never heard from her again.

" Well... It is very urgent."

"How urgent?"

"So urgent that you would need to come back here in Japan." that was very uncharacteristic, he thought. He sighed. It must be that urgent that even Nanami is calling him and bothering him. Normally, Nanami would be silent about it and stutter a lot. But, she sounds brimming with confidence this time. And her voice became akin to a fine lady's.

"I know that you just booked a flight earlier. I have already contacted a private pilot to pick you up. He'll be arriving in Permafrost exactly in 6:30 PM." she said. He glanced at the clock, he only had 1 hour to prepare. He sighed again as Nanami said, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine..." he answered tiredly as he ended the conversation and put down his phone to prepare for his flight.

The reason better be good.

* * *

Haruka smirked victoriously as she finally had Camus to agree to come back. The whole Quartet Night actually.

When STARISH abandoned her, she felt so... broken. She resigned from Shining Agency. Her grandma's land was bought when she died, as payment for the debt her parents left behind, making her homeless. She didn't eat properly for at least a month until some rich hot shot picked her up from the streets.

Turns out that the man worked as Shining's vice president. When the man died of cancer, all of his riches were passed down to her, the man's mistress. He was divorced from his wife, who didn't received a single penny.

Back then she was Haruka... The weak, puny, gullible, idiot who believed that fairy tales exist. Now, she's the strong, cruel and ruthless Haruka who transformed from being a Mary Sue to a person so cruel and cold and heartless.

When she became rich, she vowed on one thing.

Revenge on STARISH.

Her smirk widened as she flipped her hair at the thought of revenge. Sweet,sweet revenge...

Though she was sure that the Quartet Night wouldn't agree with her plan if she said she is going to do it for revenge, instead, she is going to say so that she could bring back their passion, like what she is saying now.

"Why would you want to form a new brand Haru-chan?" Kotobuki asked. She gave him a fake look that had some sparkles in her eyes. Just a little bit acting could move these idiots.

"I-I want to bring back the old STARISH! Please! Please help me, senpai!" she pleaded with teary eyes. a few minutes later, they all agreed to help her. All of them for one purpose:

Bring back STARISH's passion.

But hers is for revenge and it starts now...


	3. The Gentle Giant

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciated them very much! Oh and btw, could you guys or gals give me an idea for a band name? Thanks!**

**Btw, I'm bringing in one of my OC's, Orenjina Yukiji, so here's some data about her:**

**Orenjina Yukiji**

**18 years old**

**plays piano**

**Appearance: has large, F-cup breasts. She has an outstanding height of 213 cm (6'9). Has straight orange hair reaching down to her back. Wears glasses and closes her eyes all the time because she smiles all the time (Kinda like Fuji Syusuke, only with glasses, breasts and orange hair). When she opens her eyes, the color of it are brown **

**Personality: Nice in first glance but she actually has a sadistic side. Quick-witted and fast to remark. Has two kinds of smiles; sickly sweet and simply sweet. She uses her sickly sweet smile whenever dealing with unwanted people or people whom she deems as threats. She uses her simply sweet smile on people who appeals to her better nature. If you appeal to her better nature, she becomes a rather gentle giant, If not, get ready for an afternoon of torture.**

**If you want to see what she looks like, just search Yukiji Orenjina at facebook :) You may chat with her if you want**

* * *

Reiji sighed as he walked towards a cafe. He needs a cup of coffee...

Today isn't really very productive. It was a disaster! Saotome Gakuen's talent show wasn't even interesting. None of them held any potential... Except for that young lady with orange hair that he saw. Was her hair dyed? I mean like, who the heck has orange hair? Though it does suits her... He should've chased her and then dragged her into the van and say, "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY IN THE MASTER COURSE!", it would have been easier that way...

He plopped down on one of the empty seats in the cafe. There was a stage in front, probably for entertainment. The cafe wasn't really far from Saotome Gakuen, just a mere block away. He sighed again after he ordered a cup of coffee. He caught a glimpse of orange hair making way to the stage. He turned his gaze towards the stage where a young orange haired lady, the same one he saw at the talent show, was standing holding a mic. Behind her was a piano and its player. She nodded to the pianist and then a tune waved through the air.

_Moshimo mirai ga nai to shitara_  
_Kyou subete ga owaru to shitara_  
_Kimi wa nani wo suru_  
_Nokosareta jikan no naka_  
_Nani mo ka mo ushinau sono mae ni_  
_Boku wa kimi wo dakishimeru yo*_

_Yubisaki ga mou chigiresou na_  
_Tsumetai kaze no naka_  
_Nani wo shite kita ka_  
_Dare wo aishita ka_  
_Sotto kizande okou_

_Kimi to koushite deaeta koto_  
_Warai attari namida shita koto_  
_Hitotsu hitotsu taisetsu ni shitain da_  
_Koukai shinai you ni_

_Moshimo mirai ga nai to shitara_  
_Moshimo ima ga owaru to shitara_  
_Kimi wa nani wo suru_  
_Kagirareta jikan no naka_  
_Nani mo ka mo ushinau sono mae ni_  
_Boku wa kimi no na wo sakebu yo_

_Iki isogu you ni_  
_Boku no kata oikosu hitotachi mo_  
_Dareka no tame ni_  
_Nani wo shitai to ka_  
_Chanto kangaeteru no ka na?_

_Kimi to koushite sugoshita koto_  
_Tsumoru yuki ni hashaida koto_  
_Hitotsu hitotsu boku wa yakitsuketain da_  
_Ima kono shunkan mo_

_Nani mo umaku ikanai toki_  
_Nagedashitai to omotta toki_  
_Kimi ga soba ni ita_  
_Dakara ima nani ga okite mo_  
_Tatoe sekai ga kooritsukou to mo_  
_Boku wa kimi wo mamorinuku yo_

_Hira hira mau_  
_Yuki yo, fukaku_  
_Motto motto tsumore…_

**_Trans-winter ~on the other side of winter~_**

**_*Suppose that there is no future_**

**_suppose that everything ends today_**  
**_what will you do?_**  
**_in the time that's left_**  
**_before we lose just about everything,_**  
**_I'll hold you*_**

**_my fingertips already feel like they'll be torn off_**  
**_in the freezing wind_**  
**_what have we come to do_**  
**_who do we love_**  
**_let's carve it out softly_**

**_having been able to meet you like this_**  
**_sharing laughter, and crying_**  
**_one by one, I want to cherish them_**  
**_so that I won't regret_**

**_suppose that there is no future_**  
**_suppose that the present will end_**  
**_what will you do?_**  
**_in the limited time_**  
**_before we lose just about everything_**  
**_I'll cry out your name_**

**_living hurriedly_**  
**_even the people who pass my shoulder_**  
**_for whose sake do they do things for_**  
**_are they properly thinking about it, I wonder?_**

**_the things we've gone through like this_**  
**_frolicking in the piled-up snow_**  
**_one by one, I want to be able to scorch them_**  
**_even this instant right now_**

**_in times when nothing goes right_**  
**_when I thought I want to abandon things_**  
**_you were there beside me_**  
**_so, no matter what comes up now_**  
**_even if the world were to freeze over_**  
**_I would keep on protecting you_**

**_fluttering_**  
**_the snow falls deeply_**  
**_more and more, pile up…_**

Everyone applauded when the song ended. It was truly an amazing performance. Knowing that this might be his only chance, he dashed towards the back of the cafe where the lady was heading. After a few minutes of waiting, the orange haired lady was out. Damn she was tall! She looks like a walking telephone pole! He stared at her in amazement of her height. After a few more minutes of waiting, the smiling lady asked him, " May I help you?".

Reiji gulped as his brain was revived. He shakily asked, "You're from Saotome Gakuen right?"

She nodded then lowered herself as she realized that he was intimidated by her height. Reiji looked more confident now that their face to face, though her smiling face is quite creepy...

"The Shining Agency needs talented people like you. So, I am offering you the master course." he explained and her eyes opened in surprise, much to Reiji's fear... Those brown eyes...creepy... She looks prettier with closed eyes...

"Really!? Thank you! Of course I would accept it!" she said gently.

"I'm Orenjina Yukiji. Pleased to meet you, Kotobuki-han!" she said as she shook the brunette's hand. Reiji felt his confidence boost when she actually recognizes him

"You know me?"

"Of course I do! You're from Quartet Night, right?" she asked with a weird accent.

"You're Kansai?" he asked with a tilt of his head and Orenjina nodded.

"You're a long way from home, then."

"I know...I just want to pursue my dreams." she said as she straightened herself to her full height. Reiji was amazed by what she said...That was just very admirable...

#

A few minutes later, they reached the office of the agency. Reiji guided her towards Ai's office, where Ai, Ranmaru, Camus and Haruka was waiting. He wonders if Ranmaru found someone... But, he's sure that they'll be amazed at the treasure that he found.

Although Yukiji was towering over him, there's something about her that makes her seem like a nice person. He just can't put a finger on it.

They arrived at the front door of Ai's office and Reiji opened it then entered. Yukiji, who was as tall as shit, bumped her head because she won't fit inside. She lowered herself then entered the room with a sheepish grin. She pushed her glasses up as she saw that everyone was staring at her as if she's grown two heads. Reiji cleared his throat to catch their attention and said, "This is Orenjina Yukiji. She studies at Saotome Gakuen"

Haruka nodded and so did Camus and Ranmaru. Ai started typing up some stuff on his laptop.

"Oh... It seems that you did found an orange pearl..." Ai muttered as he turned his laptop towards them. The four of them, including Reiji, read the contents.

'_Young girl was dubbed as the next Beethoven!'__  
_

_A new musical prodigy at the young age of 10 was found!_

Those were the stuff inscribed on the screen and they turned to Yukiji who was smiling at them as usual...

"That was 8 years ago..." She mumbled as if trying to get the attention off of her.

Haruka smiled sickeningly sweet as she said, "8 years or not, you're still a prodigy, Orenjina-san! You should be proud of it!"

"You may start here tomorrow... Your roommates will be the _Aimura twins_ and I shall be your mentor. The others will arrive soon enough.." she continued and Yukiji nodded.

_It starts now..._

* * *

**_Sorry if Yukiji was a bit Mary Sue-ish here... Who are the Aimura twins? I'll give you a clue_**

**_Ai= indigo_**

**_Mura(saki)= violet_**

**_get it? Yukiji's name actually serves as a clue itself. Orenjina Yukiji..._**

**_reviews=love :)_**


	4. Red

**Next chapter will be the more detailed version of STARISH's transformation. This is just a brief overview**

* * *

_You told me that you'd catch me, so I let myself fall_

_You told me that you'd be here for me, so I was there for you too_

_You told me that you loved me, so I loved you back..._

_You told me that you cared for me, so I let my guards down_

_...But you ruined my soul and destroyed my life...Where? Where are you now?_

_...I thought you loved me...I thought you cared for me...I thought you'd be there for me to catch me when I fall..._

_Don't leave me...Please..._

* * *

Haruka stood there, frozen. STARISH has a concert today and she offered them their traditional high-five. All of them returned it but Tokiya didn't. Instead, he walked past Haruka as if she was thin air. She turned around to watch the navy-blue man's retreating figure. What's happening? Is Tokiya mad at her? If so, what did she do wrong? Did she say something? Was it their new song? Lots and lots of questions were boggling her mind. Tokiya was also acting like that yesterday.

Could it be that Mikaze-san's prediction was correct?...

_Flashback..._

_Haruka gave Ai an incredulous look, clearly expressing her disbelief at what he just said._

_"No...STARISH won't leave me! They're not like that!" she protested, tears forming in her golden eyes. Ai sighed and said:_

_"Suit yourself..But the day will come when STARISH will change..". Those were the last words that the humanoid said before walking away._

#

A week after the concert, Otoya Ittoki noticed something about STARISH... They were changing. Natsuki became sadistic, Ren became cold even to the ladies, Masato lost all of his gentlemanly manners, Syo became arrogant and very,very rude and Tokiya became some heartless robot.

'_What should I do? Everyone's changed... Natsuki changed, Syo-chan changed, Tokiya changed, Masayan changed, Ren changed and even Cecil-san changed... Haruka didn't change but she's breaking...I'm sorry...I tried to help...But there's nothing else that I can do..What should I do? Should I just...go with the flow?_

A month after, Otoya did change. They had a concert today. Haruka isn't there and they're all un-enthusiastic about the upcoming event. Not that she could change it anyways...

"STARISH, its showtime!" one of the backstage workers said and they all went to the stage with fake smiles. Damn they were good actors.

#

The concert ended and the crowd loved it, of course. They didn't know about STARISH's change, so they didn't really care. As they group passed the hallway which was crowded by rabid fans, they wore their fakest and brightest smiles, waving and laughing but deep inside, they feel disgusted. These girls are just nothing but trash. Nothing but pawns for fame and money. After a few more minutes of acting, the crowd finally began dwindling until every last bits of fangirls and _boys _were gone. Ren rolled his eyes as muttered, "Disgusting..."

Tokiya sighed and said, "It can't be helped." They walked out the door without looking back. They also did not notice a girl with heterochromatic ruby red and orange eyes, alizarin red hair and a smirk plastered on her face. So this is what STARISH is like, huh? Akashi Sakura thought to herself as she watched their retreating backs. This is all too easy...

* * *

Sorry if this chappy is short...And rushed and sucky but I hope you appreciated it...Until next chapter!


	5. Tickled Indigo, Feeling Violet

**Arigato mina-san! Especially for those who took the time to read and review and follow and favorite this story! The Aimura twins will be here! Along with Rein Yukimura and Ven Hijiri! Her's some data about the Aimura twins. And also, I don't own Ven and Rein, I merely borrowed them from miss Silverdragon98 but I own the twins:D**

**Aimura Yukiko: An intellectual in the young age of 13. She has indigo hair reaching to her shoulders and big, round, violet eyes. Her height is 154 cm. She, along with her sister, is flat chested. She likes reading books and believes in a lot of scientific beliefs.****. ****She is a tsundere. ** She plays the flute. 

**Aimura Yumiko: Over-excitability to the point of annoying****. ****She believes in horoscopes and superstitions, unlike her sister. She watches the Horoscope Show everyday and always stays tuned for updates. Her side of the room is filled with a lot of lucky stuff because of all her lucky items, which are big because the larger the item, the greater the luck.**She brings her lucky items everywhere she goes, much to Yukiko's chagrin. She looks just like her sister, only with violet hair and indigo eyes. She plays the harmonica.

**Both of them think that they can actually cook, but in truth, they are the worst cooks ever. **

* * *

That was the last of it, Yukiji thought as she settled down an empty box. Her roommates haven't arrived yet but she can already tell what they are like... On the left side of the room, it was organized with a large shelf and lots and lots of books in it. There was also a bed that was at the corner of that side, beside it was a study table with a laptop placed on the top and there were still books. There were frames hanging here and there but most of them had dead butterflies or dragonflies inside. The closet on that side was colored indigo... weird...

The other side of the room had a lot of trinkets. Lots of them. There were posters of zodiac signs and there was another poster that has a picture of the constellations of the Northern Hemisphere and another one with the Southern Hemisphere. There were magazines scattered on the floor, all about horoscopes. There were figurines, stuffed toys and a bunch of rubbish on a shelf. There was a bed and beside it was a bedside table. On top of it was a laughing Buddha.

Her side of the room was near the large window. There were a lot of clear books displayed in a file organizer. Inside of those clear books were a collection of dried leaves and flowers. Her bed was colored orange and there was a bedside table next to it with a lampshade on top. It was colored orange, of course. In the middle of the room was the living area space. There was a comfy looking leather sofa and a coffee table. There was a flat screen television and a DVD player. There was also a mediacom set for karaoke.

She stood up from her seat and was about to walk out when...

"YUMIKO!GIVE MR. RIBBIT BACK!" said an idigo haired girl as she chased around a violet haired girl who looks just like her...Twins? _'You don't say!'_

'Yumiko' stopped running when she accidentally bumped into Yukiji...

The violet-haired girl looked up and up and up and saw a giant looking down at her with a dangerous glint of her glasses. Yumiko visibly flinched at her eerie smile...

"You two must be the Aimura twins..." she said with a very, _very _sweet smile. The violet-haired girl gulped in fear then nodded.

'I'm Orenjina Yukiji...Nice to meet you, Yumiko-chin" she said in an eerily sweet voice. Her aura was so scary that there were black hands floating behind her back...

"I am so sorry about Yumiko's maanners, Yukiji-san." Yukiko said and Yumiko nodded in agreement.

"I'm Yukiko, by the way..."she said as Yukiji turned to look at her. The orange haired teen sat down on her ankles so that she'd be face to face with Yukiko.

"You're forgiven then, Yukiko-chin." _for now, _she continued in her mind. Yumiko grinned as she said, "Let's go outside!, and grabbed her arm, dragging her outside.

#

"Veeeeeennnnn!" said a certain dark-haired girl named Reinforce 'Rein' Yukimura. The girl whom she is calling, Ven, turned around to look at the taller girl in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked gently. Rein grinned and said, "I bet you've never seen a walking telephone pole before! With orange hair too! Oh wait, SHIT! ITS A WALKING TELEPHONE POLE!" Ven looked at the direction where Rein is pointing at and she indeed saw an orange-haired girl whose height was something akin to a telephone pole. Beside her were two short girls, looking more like dwarfs once compared to the tall girl.

She narrowed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating but she wasn't. The girl was indeed very tall. And now she's looking at them. Menacingly...

* * *

If there is one thing Yukiji hates, its being looked, pointed and dubbed at as if she was some circus freak. She knows she's tall but its just not right to randomly point at people randomly. Especially if its her.

She stopped in her tracks, causing the Aimura twins to pause as well. The twins looked at Yukiji confusedly then turned their gazes at the other people that Yukiji was looking at. Standing in front of them were two girls, one with brown hair and one with black. Yumiko's lips formed into a grin as she pointed at the brunette.

"SHE'S PRETTY~~" that statement earned her a smack from Yukiko. Yukiji smiled darkly at Rein and Ven. The former ran behind the latter in fear of the orange haired giant.

"VENNNNN!" said girl just sighed and smiled sweetly at Yukiji as she said, "Please forgive Rein. She's quite childish, um- errrr..."

"Orenjina Yukiji"

"Orenjina-san" Ven completed. Yukiji smiled at Ven and said, "Fine...This time only"

"OKAY~~~~LET'S GO KARAOKE!" Yumiko suddenly yelled, earning a jab to the side from her twin. Yukiji smiled as she said, "I don't see why not, it would be perfect time for us to get to know each other.."

Even though that was meant to be polite, they couldn't help but find it scary. It was automatically translated into 'Maybe I can get some blackmail info'. But they still head home to have some karaoke.

xXxXxXxX

OMAKE:

"Saku-chan...This is boring!" a platinum blue haired girl whose bangs covers up her left eye. There were piercings on her right ear and she was wearing a black hoodie, Esprit denim jeans and a pair of high-tops converse. Beside her, a girl with heterochromatic eyes, yes the same girl from last chapter, smirked. Heterochromatic eyes gleamed dangerously as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"Something tells me that Saku-chan wants to follow them..." the bluenette stated, idly kicking a pebble.

"Of course, Akane. And next time, they'll see us..." she said maliciously.

"Well, of course, yeah! My sexiness deserves to be acknowledged!" Nakagawa Akane said as she jolted up, hands on her hips.


	6. The Reign of The Red Ruler

**Okay...None of you are reviewing anymore... Please review! It makes me feel like I'm updating for no reason... This chapter is an introduction for our ever mysterious stalker Akashi (the red haired girl) I also made an account for her! Akashi Sakura, look it up.**

* * *

_**Aka= red**_

_**Shi= ruler/ master**_

* * *

A young girl age of five sat alone on the edge of the sandbox. Her red hair, red eyes and vertical pupils made her stand out. So she was all alone. All the time. Even at home... Her mother died giving birth to her and her father automatically hated her for that. So, her father, in order to ignore her, buried himself in a pile of work. He is the CEO for the large, powerful and influential Akashi Plutocracy. And Sakura was the heir. Her only family were the staff at home...

* * *

Sakura was six when she first met her father. She was so happy that she cried. But she immediately regretted that...

**_SLAP!_**

"Insolent child! Crying is for the weak! And nobody is weak in the Akashi family!" her father said with a face contorted with disdain as he looks down upon the young child in front of him. He left without another word, leaving Sakura there, tightly clutching her cheek. The maids rushed over her to treat the burning mark.

That day, she sought for her goal.

She knows that her father doesn't and never will love her. He despises her. So there's only one thing to do:

Make him proud

* * *

Sakura was seven when she started becoming the role model of her school. Perfect grades, perfect attendance. Perfect everything. But it still wasn't enough. So she sat on her usual spot on the sandbox, face devoid of any emotions.

The next day, she saw a rather cute kid sitting by her spot. He looks like 9 years old. He was reading a book, occasionally pushing up his glasses as he did so, golden hair shining beautifully under the sun. Sakura grinned as she walked over to him.

She sat beside him, peered over his shoulder and asked, "What're you reading?". The golden boy raised his head for a moment only to say, "Its none of your business.", rather coldly. That remark put a frown on Sakura's face. But she wanted him as a friend. So she insisted.

When she came home, her father summoned her to his office. Sakura knows why. She purposely missed one test question to get her father's attention.

She immediately regretted it.

Once the maids have treated another mark from her face, she shooed them away, leaving her alone in her spacious room which is large enough to fit 200 people. She grabbed her red-handled scissors and went to the bathroom. She was successful in muffling all of the whimpers of pain as she gouged her right eye out.

The next day, no one bothered to ask why Sakura's right eye was covered with a patch. Except for a certain golden haired boy named** Kin**osaki Yukio. At their usual spot at the sandbox, he noticed that Sakura was more quiet than usual. So, he scooted to her and asked, "Wanna read with me?", while waving his book in front of her. To his surprise, Sakura nodded, but she looked sad...

He sat next to her and they read together. Sakura noticed that the book was quite fragile. Yukio was handling it as if it was a baby, its spine was no longer holding the pages together so he stuck it between the opening of his thighs so it wouldn't fall down, the edges of the pages were also worn out. On the cover was the picture of the milky way galaxy, the glitters depict the stars.

They sat there for hours, talking about stars, constellations, planets, moons,the sun and galaxies.

* * *

Sakura was eight when she met Nakagawa Akane, her nanny. Her father finally accepted the fact that Sakura was the only one who can be the heir to his legacy, so he trained her. He brought her to different meetings, boardroom debates and to his workplace. Sakura became an excellent strategist and tactician. Though her father thinks of her as a client, its better than being ignored.

At school, when she met up with the now ten year old Yukio, she noticed he looked more gloomy than usual. It turns out that his step-mother threw away the book he always brings, so in order to cheer him up...

"We have lots of books like that in our house. You can come over so we could read together!"

And so Yukio did that. He is also rich and he owns a lot of books. But he didn't expect Sakura's mansion to have a whole library! The Akashi residence was very traditional. All the servants were wearing kimonos and yukatas. But not that they could've cared at the moment. They were too busy burying their noses in many of the books, yet in the end, they didn't find anything similar to Yukio's book. But they did found a nine by nine wooden board covered in dust. Its pieces were still complete so they decided to play, asking Akane how to play it.

"Ya sure? Shogi is quite complicated...Not that you'd have any problems, you are a genius."

* * *

Sakura was nine when she and Yukio became best friends. They played shogi a lot and the 19 year-old Akane was happy that Sakura is no longer alone. But, her father started ignoring her again. So she started playing instruments in order to catch his attention, but her attempts were futile... At first, music was just a way to seek attention but as years go by, she learned to love it. When she joined a contest, she lost. Her father was, again, enraged because of this. And she earned another slap from him..

"An Akashi must excel in everything!"

The next day, nobody asked why her right eye became orange and why there was a bandage on her right cheek.

* * *

Sakura was ten when she mastered a perfect poker face. She became more perfect in everything and she started becoming a heartless robot to everybody but Yukio and Akane, who didn't say anything.

She used her intellect and reputation to use everybody like pawns in her own little sick game. She truly did became a strategist. She is now too smart for her own good.

* * *

Sakura was eleven when she noticed that everybody only wanted to be friends with her because there were benefits. But no worries. She'll play along in their little game and make it her own.

All the teachers praised her for being such a genius. And that's when she started her winner's mentality. She always wins, she never loses and she is always correct.

And if you always win, you're granted of everything in life.

Except Love...

* * *

Sakura was twelve and Yukio was fifteen. Yukio had already enrolled in Saotome Gakuen but Sakura was still in first year middle school. Saotome Gakuen was far from Kyoto, so she moved to a nearby school.

She'll do anything to be with Yukio.

* * *

Sakura was thirteen when she enrolled in Satotome Gakuen. She changed. She felt that Yukio was drifting away. He was already in the master course. His debut was successful last year. But there was a certain group that caught her attention.

STARISH.

Oh, how they shone so bright. They really were like stars. But she noticed that their light was fading away... They heartless robots like her.

But there was a difference between them.

She was already heartless to start with.

* * *

Sakura was fourteen and Yukio was sixteen. Sakura was about to debut this year. Yukio wasn't talking and so is Sakura. He looks quite troubled.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, _Yukio_?" she asked. Yukio's eyes widened...

"W-who...Who are you?" he asked, halting in their walk. Sakura only looked back athim as she said, "What are you talking about, Yukio? I'm obviously Akashi Saku-". She was abruptly stopped asYukio suddenly grabbed her by the neck.

"YOU'RE NOT SAKURA! The Sakura that I know doesn't call me by first name! And she doesn't use 'ore-sama' either!" He yelled, tears threatening to fall from his amber orbs.

"Y-you don't know everything about me..."

"Shut-Up! You're not Sakura!...Sakura doesn't have such cold eyes as you! Give me back my Saku-chan!" he shouted tears spilling and falling down Sakura's face. He closed his eyes, as if Sakura would return if he did so. The red-head's eyes softened a bit as she cupped Yukio's cheek.

"Sh...What are you talking about, Yukio?" she asked with a menacing voice, a smirk plastered on her face as her eyes widened eerily.

"I am here... Are you doubting me?"

* * *

Sakura, now fifteen, sat all alone in her large mansion. She was turning sixteen this December. The dark room shadowing her features, eyes hidden under her bangs, black kimono graciously clad on her figure as her arm moved left and right as she plays shogi by herself.

This...paradise that she made.

The sick game that she played.

But she remains unhappy... Life is too predictable. The games are too easy.

Now that she's all alone, She finally reached what she's sought...

Nobody by her side...

Like what they say, you reap what you sow

* * *

_And so, the Red Queen was left all alone by herself. Because of her pride, perfection and selfishness._

_You reap what you sow, they say..._


	7. Uncrowned Royals

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Okay, 19 reviews! 25th reviewer will get a special prize! It will be stated at the end notes for this chapter! You shall be meeting all of the characters, including the senpais.**

* * *

"Huuuuhhhh?!" A green haired girl exclaimed loudly as she looked around her, her shoulder length green hair following the direction of whhere she turns her head.

"W-where am I?! Who are you? Who am I?" she asked again, earning a groan from the others.

" She's at it again!" Rein exclaimed, grabbing a handful of hair as they continued walking.

"Don't worry, Midori-chan. You're safe." A yellow haired girl with chin length hair tied into a ponytail said.

"WHO'S MIDORI-CHAN!?" the same green haired girl asked. A teal blue haired girl sighed in irritation as she said, "You"

"Who's you!?"

"SHUT IT!" Yukiji said in frustration, her eyes wide open and everyone fell silent. Sakura smirked.

"I'm so proud of you, Yukiji-chan. You're implying what I've told you two days ago; 'when people doubt your supreme authority, never be afraid to use violence to show your prowess and superiority'" Sakura said, arms crossed on her chest. Rein could only glare in annoyance

"Shut the fuck up, midget. I swear, there's really something wrong with that fucked up brain of yours"

"Rein!" Ven yelled

"What? I was just te-"

"Ahem." Ai suddenly appeared in front of them. Behind him was a large door. Everyone turned their attentions to him. Once Ai noticed it, he started talking again.

"You ladies are probably wondering why I called the ten ( Rein, Ven, Sakura, Yukiji, Beatrice(the yellow haired girl), Midori, Akane, Yumiko, Yukiko and Miharu(the teal blue haired girl)) of you here, right?"

"Who are y- mph!" Midori was cut off by Miharu, who got tape out of nowhere and sealed Midori's mouth.

"Carry on" Miharu said exasperatedly to Ai.

"I called you here to meet you're senpai-tachi." he stated nonchalantly as he opened the large door and entered, and so did the 10 rainbow haired girls.

"As you know, Haruka will be your supervisor, right? Well there's a difference now between supervisor and senpai or your mentor." he said, walking straight on the carpeted floor of the rather dark room.

"Your mentor is in charge of training you, while your supervisor decides if you're good enough. The mentor does all the coaching while the supervisor watches how you perform. The decision if you're done with the master course depends on your supervisor." he stopped, turning a left towards a hallway.

"So if you want to pass, make sure you astonish the supervisor. Ever since I became in charge, I kind of changed the system. Normally, you can leave master course in just one year whether you're good or not. If you're not good, then you will go downhill, the Utapri committee serves to be your jump start, but Utapri Awards is only for boys. So, I thought it was a little unfair for the women. And in order for the Shining Agency to succeed, I implemented this rule: You are not allowed to leave the master course if you are not verified by your specific supervisor." he continued.

"Oh and one more. Back then, its one senpai for student right? Now its different. For example, if you're a soloist, you get one senpai, if you're a band, you get a whole group of senpai-tachi. Its not, one mentor per two trainee, no. The whole group will work together on all of you. Not one mentor for his or her kouhai." he said, opening another door which was darkly lit. There were a lot of chairs. It looks as if the place were for plays and operas. They walked towards the front row seats, where Haruka, Camus, and Ranmaru were waiting. Haruka waved at them with her glove clad hand. Her hair was tied into a headband updo (Taylor Swift's up-do in the 'mean' music video), her body was elegantly shaped in a grey mermaid dress with different sized beads decorating it (See link in my profile). Ranmaru and Camus were also dressed formally and now that they look at Ai, he was also wearing a suit. They kind of feel out of place...

Ai sat down beside Camus and signaled the girls to sit down behind them. They sat there, staring at the velvet stage curtains.

_**In your position set!,**_a female voice suddenly yelled. The stage curtains opened and in front of them were a group, three boys, one girl. All of them were wearing black hoodies and gloves. **  
**

**_Kinou made no keiken toka_**  
**_Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake_**  
**_Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite_**  
**_Ato ni nanimo nokosanai yo_**

**_Atarashii michi wo sagase!_**  
**_Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!_**  
**_Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni zero ni naru'n da_**

**_Bokura wa yumemiteru ka?_**  
**_Mirai wo shinjite iru ka?_**  
**_Kowai mono shirazu minohodo shirazu_**  
**_Muteppou na mama_**  
**_Ima bokura wa yumemiteru ka?_**  
**_Kodomo no you ni massarani..._**  
**_Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_**  
**_Change your mind_**  
**_Change your mind_**  
**_Nanimo shiranakute ii beginner!_**

**_Shippai shite haji wo kaite_**  
**_Kizutsuita koto torauma ni natte_**  
**_Anna omoi nido to iya da to_**  
**_Kashikoku natta otona-tachi yo_**

**_Charenji wa bakageta koto_**  
**_Risuku kaihi suru you ni_**  
**_Oroka na keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?_**

**_Bokura wa ikite iru ka?_**  
**_Ashita mo ikite itai ka?_**  
**_Wakatta furi shite shittakaburi de_**  
**_Yume mo hisashiburi_**  
**_Sou bokura wa ikite iru ka?_**  
**_Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?_**  
**_Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!_**

**_Stand up! Together!_**  
**_Umareta hi omoidase!_**  
**_Dare mo ga beginner!_**  
**_Stand up! Right away!_**  
**_Hajime kara kantan ni_**  
**_Umaku wa yuka nee_**  
**_Stand up! Together!_**  
**_Saisho ni modoreba ii_**  
**_Moichido beginner!_**  
**_Stand up! Right away!_**  
**_Hirakinaotte hirakinaotte_**  
**_Dounika naru sa_**  
**_Furui peeji wa yaburi sutero_**  
**_Saa hajimeyouze!_**  
**_We can be reborn all the time_**

**_Bokura wa yumemiteru ka?_**  
**_Mirai wo shinjite iru ka?_**  
**_Kowai mono shirazu minohodo shirazu_**  
**_Muteppou na mama_**  
**_Ima bokura wa yumemiteru ka?_**  
**_Kodomo no you ni massarani..._**  
**_Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_**

**_Nani mo dekinai_**  
**_Chanto dekinai_**  
**_Sore ga dou shita?_**  
**_Bokura wa wakai'n da_**  
**_Nanimo dekinai_**  
**_Sugu ni dekinai_**  
**_Dakara bokura ni kanou sei ga aru'n da_**

**_Ame wa yanda_**  
**_Kaze wa yanda_**  
**_Mita koto no nai_**  
**_Hikari ga sasu yo_**  
**_Ima ga toki da_**

**_Kimi wa umarekawatta beginner!_**

Once the performance ended, they all clapped. The curtains closed again. Haruka and the three boys stood up and so did the girls behind them. Reiji suddenly emerged from the backstage, the performers, who were now also wearing formal clothes, trailed behind, plus a young man with golden hair and black rimmed glasses. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him... Could it be?

"Hi minna!" Reiji yelled excitedly. Everyone greeted back, except for Midori whose mouth was sealed.

"I bet you're all excited!"

"Not really..." Akane muttered lowly. Sakura looked at her with menacing eyes and she asked, "what?"

"Well...Let's get straight to the point! These people right here", he pointed to the group beside him,"Are your senpai-tachi! Say hi"

"Hi!/ Hmmph!" the girls said in unison, except maybe for Midori...

"Ladies and gentlemen, introduce yourselves"

"Leaders lead..." a silver haired guy with a piercing on his right ear and black highlights on the tips of his hair said. His hair was rather spiky and it covers up his left eye. A girl with black hair, probably the leader, smiled at them. Her hair was parted to the right and it had curls on the bottom. She has narrow eyes and pale blue pupils.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Yanagawa Kuroi. I am the leader and main female vocalist of this group, 'Uncrowned Royals' or Royalties for short." she introduced herself, bowing curtly at the end. Next, a white haired senpai with round, brown eyes and a snaggletooth on the right came up, complete with a somersault and a V-sign.

"Hello~~I'm Shirogane Seiichi! You may call me Sei-chan or Shiro-kun for short! I am the back-up vocalist of our group" He said and winked after. He was smacked on the head by the silverette earlier

"Idiot. It's my turn. Yo! I'm Irie Gin (Not pronounced as Jin, hard letter G like goose). I'm the main rapper of our group and also the lead dancer" he said and Seiichi let out a sound of disbelief.

"Yeah right...lead dancer... No one dances even better than Aya-nee, right?"

"My goodness Seiichi! I am not a girl so do not call me that!", a feminine looking guy snapped back. He had purplish-blackish hair which is parted to the middle with little strands falling over his face. He has narrow purple eyes with outstandingly long eyelashes. Wow. He's gorgeous!, Rein thought.

"I am Nijiko Akaya. And yes, I'm a guy. I am the main male vocalist and vice-leader of the group" he said, smiling slightly. He turned away with a flip of his chin-length hair.

"Last but not the least..."

"I know, Kuroi. Hello. I'm Kinosaki Yukio. Composer and founder of our little group"

Yup. It is him.

* * *

_**Okay...Got a little hints of a few pairings there...KinoSaku*cough,cough* **_

_**Okay here's the prize for the twenty-fifth reviewer!**_

_**You get to have a chapter. The turns of events are up to you and you get to get you're OC in the story as a lover of any of the senpai or the girls. Except for Gin and Kuroi cause they're a couple *teehee* If I'm bored, I'll draw them and post it on Sakura's FB. And if I have time. I'm going to fetch my mommy from the airport tomorrow night. Night. So yes, I'll still be able to update and Ramadan break is about to end...:( Only up to 18... AWWW... No, I'm not an Arab, I'm a filipina. I study abroad here. Okay, enough said about me. Night! Its already quarter to 12 am here! mwah!**_


	8. Dance, dance!

**Okay... 24 reviews... JUST ONE MORE~~~**

* * *

"I cannot believe you, Gin!" Nijiko Akaya yelled, clutching the towel wrapped around his body.

"That's my underwear! You filthy scum!" He continued, pointing at the boxers that Gin was wearing. The silverette, Gin just looked down nonchalantly and said, "Oh..This is yours? Sorry. My underwear is the same color as yours. Do you want it back?"

"THAT IS DISGUSTING! NO!" the purplette yelled. While Nijiko was yelling at Gin, Seiichi walked over to Yukio and said,

"I think this is yours. Its too big." With that said, Yukio straightened up, left eye twitching in irritation as he said, "Go kill yourselves...", and walked out, only wearing a towel.

"How could that even fit you?!" Nijiko yelled as he and Gin continued their bickering. Gin raised his eyebrows as he monotonously stated, "What do you mean? My body build isn't that different from yours." Nijiko scoffed in disgust and bluntly said, "Do not put me in the same category as a macho gorilla like you! For what reason do you stuff yourself with meat almost everyday?!"

"Is that the problem here? I eat it because I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry..." Seiichi muttered under his breath while snickering, putting on a black t-shirt.

"BE SILENT!" Nijiko yelled as he continued scolding Gin like some kid who's been caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. Seiichi just shook his head. And they say he's immature. Well, he has to focus on the important stuff; like finding his shirt holes...

* * *

Kuroi was walking down the hallway peacefully when she caught a glimpse of Yukio, walking half-naked with only a towel covering his hidden treasure. He noticed his fellow senpai raising her eyebrow at him, a look of confusion etched on her face.

"Seiichi took my underwear." He said and Kuroi slowly nodded, the same confused look on her face.

"Carry on then..." she said and continued walking.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Oi, Ittoki!" Natsuki yelled at the red head. No reply. He waved his hand in front of the red-head, who didn't seemed to flinch.

"I think he's a gonner..." Syo muttered boredly. He sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Ja. I'm gonna go." he said walking towards the door.

"No you're not. We have new competitors." A pink haired teen said, her hair was tied into a neat ponytail. She was holding her laptop between her left arm and her free hand was holding a blue notebook.

"Whatd'ya mean?" Ren asked, suddenly interested in the mention of 'new competitors'. Momoko Reo* sighed and shook her head. These people are idiots. She set her laptop on the table and turned it on. The boys, STARISH, grouped around her with interest, except for Otoya...

"You know the Uncrowned Royals, right?"

"Umm,,,Yeah. Its the band with the girly guy." Ren replied, remembering the fact that he actually thought that that guy was a girl.

"They were quite a threat last year. They're a group of geniuses." Reo continued and Tokiya rolled his eyes.

"Genius or not, once its beaten, their just trash." he stated bluntly and Reo glared.

"Idiot. They're training new idols."

"And so?" Masato replied boredly, heh, newbies are the worst anyways.

"They're training Shining Agency's first and only girl band."

"What?" Syo asked in disbelief. A girl band? That's lame...

"And those girls aren't quite the ones you should underestimate. They might beat you." she said seriously. Natsuki snickered then broke into a maniacal laugh.

"You're kidding me, right? If those Uncrowned Weirdos didn't beat us how could the people they're training can? Plus they're girls. They have nothing on us"

"Just...Look at them." Reo said and the boys complied. They peered over the screen of the laptop and snickered at the group picture of rainbow-headed girls.

"They look like a unicorn barfed on them" Cecil said rudely.

"Shut -up" she said exasperatedly, "I'll begin our lecture." after she said that, everyone groaned.

One hour of hell...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong! You got it all wrong!" Nijiko-senpai yelled at all of them. He walked over them and started giving out sermons.

"Rein! You keep on moving the wrong feet! Its left, right, right, left. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Rein replied, saluting the effeminate young man.

"Yukiko, sweetie, you have noodle arms. Make it stronger."

"Yumiko, you're movements are too stiff."

"Akane, good work but, you're timing's off"

" Bea, memorize the steps next time"

"Yukiji... Stop smiling. Its annoying"

"Sakura, wonderful work. Try to move more fluidly to make it perfect, huh?"

"OKAY EVERYONE! FROM THE TOP!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Momoko Reo is STARISH'S new composer and manager. Her first name Reo, is really for girls. Her name means:_**

**_Momoko: Momoiro means pink in Japanese. Ko means child. So its Pink Child_**

**_Reo: center of beauty_**


	9. Death Is A Great Adventure

**WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGGGGGGG HIATUS! so I'm back! September's here and Hajj holiday is nearing. YAY! And also the Saudi National day! YES! Anyways, this chappie, IS PURE EVIL!**

* * *

He couldn't feel anything anymore.

He didn't care about the crowd.

How they cheer for them, how they worship and praise them as if they were Gods.

He just wants to go back in time.

Back when everything was alright...

* * *

The whole STARISH left already. Otoya was the only one left inside their changing room.

He stared at himself in the mirror dully. The glint of his eyes was now gone, leaving a lifeless Otoya Ittoki behind. He took the TV remote beside him on the dresser. He pushed the 'on' button and the television's screen flashed on to life. He watched the video of them performing earlier dully. It was his part now. When did he sounded so robotic? When did they became so heartless?

The redhead felt tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. He turned the TV off. Then, he threw the remote to the other side of the room, shouting as he did so. He grabbed his head and screamed his lungs out. Why?...Why did this happened?

He let go of his head breathed in shakily. He fished a blade from his pocket and took off his black arm warmers. He positioned the cool metal on his wrist, the feel of his blade cold against his warm skin. His wrist was already wounded from former cuts. He dragged the blade down, the sharp object cutting through his skin. It wasn't too deep, just enough to cause blood to poor out. He did the action repeatedly and after a few strokes, hid the blade again.

He just wants to _die..._

* * *

_"_Nooo! our band name should be awesome like 'Alpha Wolf'!" Rein exclaimed while stomping her foot childishly. Yukiji shook her head and said, "It should be Team Dynamite!"

"Then lets make it 'Super Squadron Alpha Wolf Team Dynamite' okay?"

"That's stupid!" Gin-senpai busted irritably. The ten girls can see the silver-haired senpai's eye burn in fury.

Unfortunately, the worst senpai out of the five was assigned to help them with their band name. And unfortunately, he hasn't ate yet. That's why hes cranky.

Ven straightened up in her seat, her eyes shone as she thought of a band name...

"I think we should name ourselves..."

* * *

**I haven't thought of a good band name... Care to share?**


	10. FILLER

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r dooooooopppppppppppppppppppppppeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr happppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Why? Well, brace yourselves for a rant. (If you want just skip...)**

**Well, you see, second quarter just ended and so has our quarterly exam. Today was the convocation day (Deliberation of honors)**

**and guess what?**

**Your authoress, bluebutterfly 22, is a first honor!**

**At first, I thought I would be third or fourth since I had 2 AP's on my card, but I actually put through!**

**Anyways, here's your prize, an update!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF CRACK AND THIS IS A FILLER-CHAPTER... FROM NOW ON EXPECT FILLERS WHEN YOU DON'T EXPECT IT.**

**SCENE: Sakura's obsession with scissors.**

* * *

Although Sakura was all alone in her mansion when she came back to Kyoto, she wasn't lonely. Definitely not.

She has someone. More specifically, _something..._

She kicked off her shoes uncaringly and proceeded to the kitchen. A cup full of scissors greeted her. A cup full of stationary scissors in different colors.

She smiled at the cup lovingly and said,

"Good morning Sally, Jane, April, Mina"

She then approached a drawer full of knives and greeted each and every single knife

"Hey, Brutus. You look sharp today" she greeted to an inanimate poultry knife

"Yo Jake, John, Joseph"

"Hey Tetsu-" then her good mood was ruined when she caught sight of a butter knife. She glared at the knife cursedly and muttered, "What are you doing there? You're not a knife! You're as useless s a spoon!" She closed the drawer forcefully, resulting in a loud clattering and clanking sound of the knives inside the drawer.

Scissors, cutters, knives, they were her best friends. They won't run away from her just like humans. They don't expect too high from her. When she did something bad to others, they'll make her _bleed _so that she'd learn her lessons. When others do bad things to her, her sharp friends will make them bleed.

She went about her house, greeting every single blade she sees. When she got to her room, a certain red, school scissors caught her attention. She ushered to the sharp, glinting object and cradled it.

"Oh, my lovely Maxine... Mommy missed you. Did you miss me?" she asked the inanimate object.

After a few minutes of talking to the object, Sakura suddenly yelled,

"BRUTUS DID WHAT?!"

Then she feigned a high-pitched voice again and talked to herself. She glared murderously after 'conversing' with the scissors. She stormed to the kitchen and let her 'friends' feel her wrath.

OWARI~~~~

* * *

OMAKE (Warning: DIALOGUES ONLY!"

Miharu: *comes in with a hand wrapped in bandage* Ohayou...

Nijiko:*looks concerned* What happened to your hand?

Miharu:*looks at her hand* Oh, this? I accidentally wounded myself with a ice cream scoop...

Yukiji:...Who the heck gets wounded by an ice cream scoop?

Bea: Her, apparently...

Sakura:*eyes glinting* How?

Miharu:With the proper precision and angle, it'll happen...

Sakura: I see...

Later when Sakura gets home...

Sakura: You're all useless like spoons! *catches sight of an ice cream scoop*

Sakura: Well, you're an exception..

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Yyeah... **crappy chapter. Anyways, one of you messaged me about the oc's. She's confused about them cuz there are so many.**

**Yep. Too many OC'S but their names are a hint. Do you want me to use their last names to make it easier?**

**Sakura Akashi (aka=red)**

**Yukiji Orenjina (Orenji=orange)  
**

**Beatrice Ki****risaki (Kii eans yellow)**

**Midori Wasurehara (There are two traits in her name: Midori (green) is the color of her hair. Now, Wasure means forget. Hara means... I have no idea what it means...But, Wasure describes her forgetfulness (wasureppoi)**

**Miharu Mizuiroyama (mizuiro_light blue {yep longest name...})**

**Akane Nakagawa (Her last name 'Nakagawa means medium river. Akane is very calm and cool, just like a river. A river is also depicted as blue, pertaining to her hair color)**

**Yumiko/Yukiko Aimura (Ai=indigo the 'mura' came from Murasaki which means violet. Their surname can be translated to Indigo village or love village. Don't be confused of their given names. Yukiko means 'snow child'. Yukiko is the older, and colder and more tsundere one. Tthus, she is a snow child. Yumiko means beautiful child. Well, her personality is outgoing and beautiful)**

**Reinforce Yukimura (I don't really know what her name means, since I'm not the one who made it. Though Yukimura means Snow Village for your info.)**

**Veniza Hijiri (Veniza probably came from Venice, I think... Hijiri means saint or holy. It points to the fact that Ven is almost angelic.)**

**Kuroi Yanagawa (Yanagawa has no meaning but Kuroi means black)**

**Shirogane Seiichi (his last name, shirogane means white mone/silver(mineral)/white gold/platinum. But Shiro means white. Seiichi means sincere one, which points out to Shirogane's sincerity music and his kouhai)**

**Irie Gin (Hhis last name, Irie means blessing and Gin means silver(color. So his name means Silver Blessing) **

**Kinosaki Yukio (Kin in his last name kinosaki means silver. Saki means blossoming hope. Yukio means boy of the snow. It points out to how cold Yukio sometimes can be)**

**Nijiko Akaya (Yeah his name is girly but its unisex. His last name, Nijiko means rainbow child. Niji=rainbow, completing the rainbow-theme. Akaya aka means red and ya is similar to ko but it has no meaning. Ko is for girls and ya is for boys. Ya is just something you use for boy names.)**

**Momoko Reo = Child of pink=momoko Reo= center of beauty. Yes its a girl's name.**

**FUN FACT**

**Sakura is the most childish at times. She can be a himedere, a trait for rich brats. Which is why they call her Akachan which means baby in japanese. They also call her that to tease her.**

**SOURCE: Mother tongue====I'm half Japanese**


End file.
